Call Me
by SonicMX
Summary: "Call me a Sinner... Call me a Saint... You'd be right on both counts." Tristan, a fox dealing with two unnatural demons, has had a dull, complicated life. Lazy at best, he'll have to step up his game when he gets caught in drama, trouble, and when it comes down to what he has to do to win... What would you call him? (A story with an OC based off me... So yep...)
1. Broken Sanity

I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything related to SEGA or other franchises. I do own most of the OC's and such.

This story is also heavily OC. But I'm adding plenty of Sonic in there so people will be interested.

Please read and enjoy. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" I cried, holding my arms out and the brown fox in the large blue shirt. "Carry me..." She smiled and picked me up and carried me out the car and towards the porch. We had just gotten back from a late day out and I was too tired to walk. That and I love it when mommy carries me! She took me across our front yard and through up the porch, taking us inside our tiny house.<p>

"Baby, you need to start moving around yourself. Your getting to heavy for me." She said, poking my belly. I laughed and looked into her hazel eyes.

"I'm not that heavy!" I said, laughing.

"Yes you are, my pudgy little boy." She said back. I folded my arms and huffed. She only laughed, laying me down on the couch and closing the door. I watched as she walked into the kitchen, which shared the room with the living room, and pulled out a can of Pepsi from the fridge. She came and sat down next to me and opened the can. She took a sip and handed it to me. I took it and gulped half of it down. She giggled and sighed.

"Your my little angel, Tristan." She said happily. She then leaned in and whispered. "And so is a certain daddy fox~." My eyes lightened up instantly.

"Daddy!" I cheered. I loved daddy so much! He was so nice and fun. He showed me how to play our PlayStation and how to work at the factory and everything! Mommy pointed at the screen door and I turned to see a truck pull into the yard. I gave mommy the can and ran to the door and watched the grey fox in dirty blue work clothes get out the car and make his way to the door. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey buddy!" He said, opening the door. I latched onto him in a big hug and looked up at him.

"Hi daddy!" I said. Then I noticed his cothes and face covered in dirty black stuff. "Your messy!" He laughed.

"I guess I am!" He said, then looked up at mommy.

"Hi Danielle." He said.

"Hey Jesse. How was work?" She asked.

"Rough." He muttered. "I'm glad to be back home." He smiled. I got off him and smiled. He looked back and frowned.

"Boy, look at you. Your as dirty as me now!" He said. I looked down and noticed the black stuff on me. Oops... I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry.." I said. He grinned and picked me up.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up!" He said, taking me to the bathroom near the front door. He cut the light on and sat me on the sink. I looked at the mirror at us both. I looked just like daddy! Well... Smaller, 4-year-old daddy one, anyway. Same grey fur, same brown eyes, same messy black hair, same fluffy tail! We both even shared a pudgy tummy! He cut the sink on and washed his hands, then splashed some water on me.

"Hey!" I whined. "That's cold!" He smirked and chuckled, then put some soap in his hands. He lathered them up and scrubbed the dirt out of my fur. After some intense cleaning, I was shiny and clean! Even daddy got kinda clean.

"There you go. Clean." He said.

"But I'm wet!" I said, pouting.

"Wet or not, I love ya." He said.

"I love you to daddy." I said, turning and kissing his cheek.

"Hehe, now go get something dry to wear." He said. I nodded and left for my room.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE YEAR LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on daddy! Can't I go with you?" I asked again.<p>

"No Tristan." He said. "I won't be gone long and your mom needs company."

"Please!" I cried. "I wanna go to Buck's house too!" That was true, but there was something else. Something didn't feel right. Please daddy let me go!

"Your dad said no, Tristan, and that means no!" Mom scolded. "Now come sit with me. He'll be back soon." I couldn't though. I watched as his truck drove off and towards the right, the woods in front of our house bathing his truck in the shadow's.

Maybe if he'd said yes... Things would have been different...

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW DAYS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" I called to her as she zoomed through the dark streets.<p>

"What?" She asked, her voice broken and shaky.

"What happened to daddy?" I asked her. She looked at the road ahead sadly.

"He wrecked the truck when he left for your friends house." She told me. "He's in the hospital now.

"Will he be okay?"

"Of course, Honey. Your daddy's strong. He'll make it through this." We stopped in front of the hospital, where I saw Buck and his older brother and parents. They were golden retrievers, and nice ones at that. Buck was at least 4 years older than me.

"Tristan, they don't let kids go into the intensive treatment area, so you'll have to stay with Buck and his family for a while, okay?" I smiled big, then frowned.

"Will I get to see Daddy afterwards?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course, Tristan."

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MORE DAYS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat with granny as we attended church, the preacher greeting everyone.<p>

"Alright." The yellow squirrel said loudly. "Thank you all for coming! It's great to se-"

"Granny?" I said quietly as the preacher continued.

"What?" She asked, the blonde fox looking at me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Tristan don't start with me. Church will be over when it's over." I folded my arms. I hate sitting in one place without a game or tv.

"... Okay." The preacher continued. "Now does anyone have somebody we can add or remove from the prayer list?" My large ears flicked at the sound of that. I raised my hand and he noticed me.

"Hmm... Yes?"

"Um... Y-yeah... My daddy's... In the hospital. And I want him to get better sooner... So I want everyone to pray for him... please?" Everyone looked at me funny and granny began crying.

"What?" I asked. "He'll get better soon, right? I just wanted him to have everyone's prayer."

"Joyce." The black hedgehog behind us said quietly. But I heard her. "Doesn't he know his dad's dead?"

"Dead?" I asked, confused. "What does she mean granny?" She whipped her tears and looked at me.

"It means he's... taking a very long nap..." She said, breathing lightly.

"Well don't cry then. He'll wake up soon, right?" She didn't answer, she just cried harder, making me uncomfortable.

"H-He will, right granny? He... He'll wake up?" I asked again. Still no answer.

"Right, granny?!" I became scared. "Please tell me he will..."

* * *

><p><strong>MORE DAYS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as they put my daddy's coffin into the ground.<p>

"Mommy, we can't let them do this!" I told her, tugging her arm.

"Tristan, we have to..." She said. "It's what we do to the dead." I looked at her, her face depressed and devoid of color.

"But I heard that dead meant sleeping for us!" I tried to tell her. "He's gonna wake up and he'll try to get out but he'll be stuck underground!"

"Tristan..." She muttered, holding my hand. I began crying and tried to pull away and get back to my daddy. They were already putting dirt in his grave.

"Give me my daddy back!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Honey, when your dead... You sleep... And you don't wake up." She said to me. I shook my head.

"No! Sleeping people gotta wake up sometime!" I whined, pulling harder.

"Not when their dead..." She said.

"N-No!" I cried harder, falling to my knees. Mommy knelt down and hugged me tight. "I w-w-want my d-daddy.."

"You'll see him again someday Tristan... I promise you." We stayed there as I cried my eyes out. Finally, I sucked it up and whispered in a broken voice.

"I-I'll miss you daddy..." I choked.

"I p-promise I'll see you soon. I love you daddy. Bye..."

* * *

><p><strong>THAT NIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>Why won't mommy let me lay down with her... I need mommy... But she locked the door and won't let me in... She wont even say anything. I can't be alone, please mommy! I sat on the couch and curled up. I cried quietly, shaking.<p>

"Daaadddyyy..." I whined. "Please be here daddy... I need you... I feel so sick... I'm shaking so bad... My head hurts so much... I can't take it... Please Daddy..."

...

'Shut up..' I heard someone say. I looked up and around. Who said that?

"... D-Daddy?" I called out.

'I'm not daddy, but... Hiiii!' I heard another voice shout happily. I'm confused... W-Whose talking to me?

"Where are you? Who are you?"

'I don't know... I see a TV, so I must be in front of it.' The happy voice say.

"But how can that be? I'm in front of the TV..."

'We're in your head, stupid.' The other voice said. In my head?...

"H-Head? My... Head? How? I'm not trying to think of voices." I said, feeling strange that I'm talking to no one.

'Well to bad, we're here. we're talking to you, end of story.'

Actually, it was only the beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>CALL ME<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11 YEARS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>"..." The grey fox snored softly.<p>

'Wake up.' A certain voice chirped. The fox didn't move.

'Wake up, asshole. It's six. Your not sleeping any further than that'.

"..."

'That's it.' And with that, the grey fox's body rolled over and fell off the bed, the back of his head hitting the dresser beside him. The fox's eyes widened and he screeched in pain, falling down to the floor. He held his head in pain, then he looked up at nothing.

"What the hell, Pain!" He shouted. 'Pain' laughed and sighed.

'Next time you'll wake up when I tell you to, huh Tristan?' He said.

"Whatever..." Tristan groaned, getting up.

'You guys need to stop yelling when you get up every morning...' A quieter voice said.

'Shut up, Dumbfuck.' Pain said.

"Don't talk to SMX like that..." Tristan said, opening the dresser and pulling out a pair of pants.

'I do what I want. And why give him that name? Joy is a lot more... Human? Whatever, it's better than SMX.'

"Because how can he be joy when you make our life un-joyful." Tris shot back.

'My job. Deal with it.' Pain said. Tristan rolled my eyes and put a shirt on. 'I hate mornings... I hate school... At least I'll see my best friends, Cream, Max, and Tails there...' He thought.

You wonder what's the deal with those voices? Well that's what they are. Voices. But somehow there special. What voices can take control of his body? Ruin his life by being him?

They can of course.

"Tristan, time for school!" Grandma shouted. Tristan nodded and put my shoes on. He slipped on his large, black hoodie, hiding the blue shirt and the top of his jeans, and put on his black and white sneakers. He then picked up his book sac, which might as well be a bookcase, and ran outside to the car.

"To high school!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>"Tails! Max! Hi!" Tristan smiled, waving at his twin tailed friends. They waved back, sitting in one of the tables in the school library. He sat down next to them and dropped his book sac next to him. Unlike himself, his friends wore their traditional shoes and gloves and that was it.<p>

"How are you, man?" Max, the green fox asked.

"Tired... As always. You?" Tris asked back.

"Fine. Had to deal with Tails' complaining again." He said, making Tails frown.

"I have an I.Q. of 300! Why does Sonic have to send me to school?" Tails said angrily. "I should be fighting Eggman!"

"You can't get everything you want..." Tristan said.

"Whatever. Hey, Cream said there was something in the gym she wanted us to check out.

'You mean innocent slut wants us?' Pain said. Luckily, only Tristan could hear him.

'Shes a sweet girl now leave her be!' Tris shouted in his mind.

"Yeah, something about new students and another school event." Tails said.

"Station Square High does not need another event. It's a waste of time." Tristan said, folding his arms and laying his head down on the table.

"It maybe to you, but Creams really excited." Tails told him.

'Yeah!' SMX said. Tristan rolled his eyes. But suddenly, his eyes flashed, and the brown color turned yellow.

"I can't wait! Honest." Tristan said, sitting up. "I bet it'll be a blast!" Tristan said. His eyes turned back to brown and he looked at his friends, who were looking at him curiously.

"Yyeeaahh..." Max muttered, getting up. "Let's go, shall we?" Tristan shook his head and nodded, getting up. The three then made their way out the library and too the gym.

None of them knew of the events that would unfold in the next week...

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this. Me and a few friends thought it would be cool to make a story with us in it. Since I'm the main author, the story will follow mostly me. *Shades* Hehehe...<p>

The events before the huge skip to the future is... yeah... Kinda messed up... But it adds to the character. This won't be worked on much, and i'll be on my other stories as soon as this is sent... So ya...

Fav and follow if you enjoyed and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


	2. Fluffy Feeling

**11 YEARS EARLIER**

* * *

><p>Tristan sat down on the couch in the living room, looking at the floor.<p>

"So your like... imaginary friends?" He asked.

'Imaginary?!' The mean voice asked surprised. 'Could imagination do this?' Tristan's hand rose and smacked himself hard. Tristan shook and rubbed his face.

"Owwy... ?!" He stopped and looked at his hand carefully. "H-How did you..."

'How should I know? I just can, deal with it.'

'Don't hurt him like that...' The nice voice said.

'Shut up.' The mean voice ordered coldly. The friendly voice squeaked and kept his mouth shut. Tristan looked at the floor, confused at the voices.

"Um... Who are you guys anyway?' He asked. Both were silent, till the mean voice spoke.

'To be honest... I don't have a name.' He said.

"Don't? But... why not?"

'No idea, boy.'

"Well... I think you should be called Pain." Tristan said. The mean voice was confused, but then smiled(Within Tristan's mind of course).

'Yeah... Pain. Sounds pretty good.' Pain said.

'What about me?' The happy voice asked.

"Didn't I sat shut up!?" Tristan growled, then gasped. Pain was confused by this, then he laughed.

'Looks like I can control more than the hand...' Pain said.

"That was scary..." Tristan mumbled.

'It's okay.' The happy voice said. 'I wont do that without permission.' He said happily. 'Can I have my name now?'

"Um.. Joy?" Tristan suggested.

'Joy?! Hahahaha!' Pain laughed. 'Naming him after a nurse now?'

"No! But... wait, how do you know about that? That's a cartoon... thing and you haven't even seen it yet! You haven't seen anything yet!"

'I can go through your head, stupid. I also seem to have your memories...' Tristan shook in fear. He didn't want this weird voice reading his thoughts. He didn't want this voice controlling him. He didn't understand it and didn't want it.

"Um... Well... Let's not just... I don't know..." Tristan said, giving up. "Um... So... Hi Pain and Joy... I'm Tristan." Tristan greeted them, wondering what these imaginary friends were capable of. Suddenly, he heard foot steps coming from the hall. Tristan got up and quickly went over to see his mom, her eyes red.

"Momma... Momma, are you okay?" Tristan asked.

"I'm fine sweetie..." She groaned.

"O-okay... Momma, I made new fri-"

"That's great sweetie, mommy needs something to drink okay? Try and sleep, okay?" She said, moving past him. Tristan noticed something as she moved, and he felt his heart drop.

"M-Momma?..." Tristan asked.

"What Tristan?" She said, not really paying attention.

"What's wrong wit your arm?" Tristan asked. She didn't say anything, pulling out a large bottle. "Momma what happened to your arm?" Tristan asked.

'She won't answer you. No one seems too.' Pain told him. His mom went back into her room and locked the door. Tristan walked over, sat in front of it, and looked up, and asked loudly.

"Momma, why was your arm cut up?..."

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

* * *

><p>Tails, Max, and Tristan made their way down the hall of the school. It wasn't very clean like, but it beat most other schools.<p>

"How long is Cream's presentation this time?" Tristan asked, lugging his suitcase-booksac over his shoulder.

"It's just a few newbies and some event. She probably wants us to help out." Tails said, opening the Gym doors at the end of the hall and walking in. Max and Tristan followed, seeing the empty room, the lights dimly lit. "Probably not even a speech. She's just gonna slap work on us."

'Damn School budget can't buy better lights.' Pain groaned, giving Tristan a headache as they made it across the court.

'Stop Pain..' Tristan said to him through his head. 'I don't feel like dealing with a worse headache than the one I got this morning.' Pain responded my tensing Tristan's head, causing a bolt of pain to rocket through his skull. Tris cringed and held his head.

'You motherfucker..' Tristan shot, trying to keep up with Tails and Max. They all reached the stage of the gym, where they saw Cream talking to two figures sitting in the shadows. Cream noticed the three and twirled around happily.

"Hi guys!" She greeted to them all. But she had her eyes set on the orange fox.

"Sup' Cream." Tristan said, pulling himself onto the stage.

"Hey Cream. What's up?" Max asked, hopping up.

"I wanted to ask you all a favor." She said, smiling. "Being the school's top planer and file organizer and who knows what else, I have to keep this place running by getting extra hands." Her smile turned to a smirk and looked at the three. "To put it bluntly, I'm making you my slaves for the month. Hehe, won't it be fun?" She giggled.

"Very." Max said, winking. Tail shivered a bit, giving Max an odd look before turning back.

"I guess... I'm always happy to help Cream." Tails said.

"I want pay for my work." Tristan said.

"No." Cream said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"What do you want as payment?"

"Plea-Huh?"

'Say you want her cream as payment.' Pain said.

'What, no!" Tristan said.

'What does that mean?' SMX asked.

'I'll tell you when your older!'

'I am older! I'm eleven!' SMX chirped.

'I know, I kno-'

"Um... I guess that's a no then. Good." Cream said, moving back and getting two files. Tristan looked up confused.

"Huh?... Damnit..." He muttered. Cream gave a file to Max and a file to Tails. She left Tristan empty handed. Tristan shrugged, holding his hand out. Cream shook her head and giggled. Max opened his folder and read. He dropped it and groaned comically loud.

"I don't wanna be the setup guy! And what's a Field Day?!" Max groaned. Tails grinned and spoke up.

"It's an event in which a group, family, or school goes outside to perform various games together li-" He was silenced by a hand pushing against his face.

"I don't want to hear it..." Max said, dropping his hand. "What do you got?"

"I have to put up posters and get the school ready for it." Tails said, smirking.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"You said that last week."

"This time I mean it."

"You said that last week too." Max growled and slapped Tails on the back of the head. Tails groaned and rubbed his head, glaring at Max angrily. Tristan just shrugged and rolled his eyes. He then walked over to Cream and held his hand out.

"Where's my folder?" Tristan pouted. Cream sighed and walked to the back of the gym.

"Your in charge of the new student's of course." Cream said. "Your good at making friends... sort of." Tristan growled. Cream laughed and came back with two figures beside her. "These students will be here for a month. mainly because their families are on business." Tristan looked at the one at the right. He was a reddish wolf with orange eyes and short, dark red hair. He wore a grey T-Shirt, blue jeans, and dark blue sneakers.

"Sup'?" He asked. "My names Daniel." Tristan nodded the turned to the other. This other, however, made him feel... weird.

She was a light brown fox with long dark brown hair. Dark eyes and long, fluffy tail looked. She wore a normal attire of blue jeans and a long sleeve, blue shirt. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey there." She said calmly, waving. "I'm Felicia."

"Hi... Um... I'm Tristan. Nice to meet you both." He said, still keeping eye contact with the girl.

'Oh my isn't someone a foxy little fox' Pain whistled. 'Let's make sure she has a very warm welcome..' Tristan walked forward, his eyes widening.

'Nononononono, I HATE upfront talking to people. Especially girls! Do you not know me?' Tristan yelled at Pain in his head.

'Come on, she's something else~. I bet she want's to know what the fox says.' Pain commented.

'That's a dumb pun and you know it.'

'What does the fox say?' SMX sang.

'Shut up, brat. I'm trying to make my move~'

'Not if I can help it!' And with that, Tristan's footing lost its balance and he landed head first onto the edge of the stage. Daniel and Felicia came over and looked down at the squirming fox holding the front of his face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH THE SECOND TIME TODAY! GIVE ME A BREAK!" He screamed, kicking the side of the stage while holding his face.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Max laughed, holding his gut as he let loose.

"Smooth." Cream said, smirking.

"Jesus man, that's gotta hurt." Daniel remarked. "You okay?" Felicia jumped down from the stage and helped Tristan up onto his feet.

"T-Thanks..." Tristan groaned, rubbing his face. She smiled at him, ticking her tongue out slightly.

"Can't have our tour guide down on us, can we?" She said. Tristan looked at her and nodded.

'You dunce... you fucked up our chance. I'll be in my little world when you need me.' Pain said, becoming silent.

* * *

><p>Tristan got onto his bus, heading for home. Felicia, Daniel, and him had spent the day touring the school. There wasn't much in the school to begin with, but when she decided to 'pretend' that some area's had some whole backstory, They managed to end the entire day.<p>

'I need a good long game of Oblivion after this day...' Tristan groaned, pulling his white IPod 4 out and putting his headphones in.

'Let's listen to Applause!' SMX shouted mentally.

'No.' Tristan told him. 'I want Offspring.'

'Nooooo You owe me for giving me the initials to your fanfiction account as a name, so lemme listen to Lady GaGa now!' SMX whined.

'It's not my fault everything slipped out! You came out using that name, so your gonna use it.' SMX pouted and became silent, letting Tristan listen to his music.

"There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay~" Tristan sang, closing his eyes and letting his tail swish back and forth.

'... That lady was cute...' SMX mumbled. Tristan opened one eye, even though he was looking at nothing.

'You think all girls are cute. Heck, I think most girls are cute. Just because we got fluffy stuff in our stomach doesn't mean anything else.

'... You can just say butterfly-'

'NO... I. HATE. BUTTERFLY'S.' Tristan stated.

'... Still... she made me feel funny, Tristan...' Tristan listened, but ignored all together. Then again, he felt something off about this... Almost li-

His ipod rang, cutting his thought's off. He looked at his IPod, seeing the notifications.

"Huh?..." Tristan looked at it, noticing a kik.

"But... I'm not home yet, am I?" He asked.

"Yes!" A bus rider yelled. "Get off the bus! We've been waiting for half a minute!"

* * *

><p>"It's a kik from Felicia?..." Tristan asked himself. "How did she get my kik?" Tristan opened the message, looking at it before face palming.<p>

'Next time, put a lock on your device. Aaaand keep it more secure in your pocket. Fell out when you fell down at the gym.' It read.

'Note to self, keep Ipod in a safer place.' Tristan remarked. 'Um... W-What do I type?... Er...' Tristan started to text back.

"I-I'm sorry. It's not everyday I fall on my face twice. :3 what a meeting, right?' He texted her.

"Ha. Typical idiot." Pain spoke allowed. Tristan ignored it and texted again.

'Um... Why did you add my kik? Kind of an odd thing to do. Lol Especially since I'm not very interesting.' He typed. She responded with a text giggle, then her message said.

'Well you seemed kind of interesting to me...' Reading this made Tristan's face glow bright pink. His stomach began to dance, having the same fluffy feeling as before.

* * *

><p>This didn't come out... exactly how I wanted it. But Another chapter done. Remember, past events have meaning to something hat actually happened in my past and the present is a representation of how life usually goes.<p>

Fav and follow if you enjoyed and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GETS IT!**_


End file.
